Opposites Attract
by fabulouis91
Summary: Slytherin and Hufflepuff OC cross. When she stands up for everybody that Malfoy walked over, it's the start of something new. Y U NO REVIEW ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Draco&amp;OC Pairing 3 <p>

_Description of my OC_

Basics;  
>Name<span>- Vanessa Bamford  
><span>Nicknames<span>- Nessa, Ness,  
><span>Blood<span>- Muggleborn  
><span>Age<span>-16. 21st July  
><span>Hair and Eyes<span>- She has long blond hair with a block fringe. It's not her natural colour. Nessa has blue eyes to match.  
><span>Distinguishing features<span>- a Marylin Monroe like beauty mark below her eyebrow.  
><span>Pet<span>- A black and white cat called Charlie

Family;  
>She is an only child<br>Her parents were killed by You-Know-Who.

Other;  
><span>Relationship Status<span>- Single, but pryed upon by male students.  
><span>Friends<span>- Luna, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus- The usual crowd  
><span>Likes<span>- Storms, Colouring, Daydreaming, Boys and Chocolate  
><span>Dislikes<span>- Homework, Study periods, Wind and Rain.  
><span>Personality<span>- Dopey. She's the other version of Luna except she talks more.

Misc;  
><span>Wand<span>- Apple, 13', Unicorn Hair.  
><span>Patronus<span>- Duckling  
><span>House Team<span>- Hufflepuff  
><span>Quidditch Position<span>- Seeker


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Draco&amp;OC Pairing 3 <p>

Quidditch

The train engines started to grind. Nessa rested back into her seat next to Susan and Justin.  
>"I went to Glastonbury." She told.<br>"Is that a spell or-?" Susan asked. Nessa and Justin shook their head.  
>"A music festival. You camp out in a feild with lots of strangers, you drink and you listen to live music from bands. Have you never been to a festival ?" She asked Susan. Susan shook her head and Justin nodded.<br>"We need to take you sometime. This year's was amazing!" He smiled at them. Vanessa just sighed with a dazed expression. "Is something bothering you?" Justin asked, kicking at Nessa's shoes. She nodded.  
>"It's just, nobody comes to see me off. I just get on the bus with all my luggage then come here. I want family to say goodbye to me." Nessa smiled weakly. Slytherin's passed their carriage and threw Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder into their space<br>"PLANT LOVERS!" Malfoy shouted at them. Vanessa clambered to her feet and went after them after choking up her lungs. It turned out they had blacked out all the Hufflepuff carriages.  
>"Malfoy!" She shrieked, "That was the last time!" She warned him with her wand at his chin when she caught up with him. He was quietly whimpering. Vanessa just glared at him.<br>"Right! Fine! Sorry! I Won't do it again!" Draco muttered. She lowered her wand and stamped her foot down making the Slytherins run back to their carriage. Nessa walked back through the deep purple haze and took her seat again as if nothing had ever happened.  
>"And, like, I've not had a boyfriend since... Second year! That wasn't technically a boyfriend though." She argued with herself. Susan just patted her arm with her lips pressed together. For the rest of the train ride, they all spoke about the Quidditch game they had this time next week. "Who's in the first game?" She asked, drawing smiley faces on the steamed up window of the carriage. Justin looked down at his feet. "No, surely not them! We'll get killed out there!" Nessa argued. Susan pursed her lips to the side and cleared her throat as the train ground to a halt. "Fine! I have my work cut out for me." Vanessa smiled. She gathered up her Quidditch kit and her cat.<p>

A week later, before going onto the pitch, Vanessa was hugged and wished well for the game by all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. She still smiled at them all when they were up in the stands but was still petrified she was against Malfoy in this disgusting weather.  
>" MUDBLOOD!" He shouted at her before the Quaffle was thrown into the air. The Snitch danced infront of her and she started zooming after it. Draco moved quickly over to her and they ended up chasing the Snitch into the sky.<br>"Give it up, Draco!" Vanessa growled at him. They fiercely battled, slamming into the side of eachother.  
>"Don't ever call me that, Mudblood!" He snapped. Nessa was slightly taken aback and her broom slowed down.<br>"DON'T EVER CALL ME _THAT_!" She mocked, catching up with him and punching the centre of his back, "Never call me a Mudblood again you foul, pathetic excuse for a creature!" Vanessa screeched. The Snitch doved downwards back into the view of the crowds. She followed. Then Draco.  
>"HOW DARE YOU!" Draco growled, punching her back in the chest as her hands were just centimetres from the Snitch. Nessa struggled with her broom and she ended up dropping from it. She fell drastically fast into the techers box and her impact made her go right through the teachers, through the beams and onto the ground below. There were gasps but the game continued. With all the strength she had, Ness got to her feet.<br>"My dear! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Dumbledore asked. He gripped her arm and helped her straighten up. She attempted to take her goggles off.  
>"Oh, Vanessa! Come on. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." Professor Sprout said with her arms around Vanessa's shoulders before she vomited and passed out.<br>Vanessa awoke a few hours later with her bed surrounded by fellow Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. One Slytherin that sat at the end of her bed with his broomstick in his hands. Her foot was built up in a cast which was already signed by everybody. Hannah Abbot's name with a kiss. Neville's name with a smile. Hermione's, Ron's, Justin's and Susan's.  
>"Are you alright?" Susan asked. Nessa nodded.<br>"Really sore!" She laughed then turning it into a whine, "It hurts to laugh" Vanessa told them. She looked up from her leg and looked at Malfoy. "Why are you here?" She grunted. He struggled for words to say. Justin got up and walked away with a smile with the rest of the Hufflepuffs. Hermione stood and walked the same way with the Gryffindors. Luna was at the back of the crowd with a dazy smile on her face.  
>"Are you feeling better?" She chimed.<br>"Much better- Luna, could I talk to Malfoy alone?" Nessa asked. Luna nodded and skipped away after fixing her hat. Malfoy gestured to the seat next to her bed and moved toward it with her concent.  
>"You have one minute. Go!" Vanessa told him, crossing her arms.<p>

His mouth opened then closed again several times like a fish with no noise. Nessa just kept looking at him with her nostrils flared.  
>"Let me help. Sorry I punched you in the first place." She said with a cold voice.<br>"Yeah! Sorry about all of that!" He recovere before she even finished her sentence, "And, sorry for..." He mumbled the last bit.  
>"What? Speak up, you have 10 seconds." Nessa argued.<br>"Sorry for calling you a Mudblood." Draco sighed, looking deeply at the ground, "You're actually alright". She eased a smile at him then he spoke again. "Tell nobody that I was nice to you." Malfoy barked, standing up and swaggering out of the Hospital wing. Vanessa rested back into her pillow and couldn't stop from smiling. Draco Malfoy had been nice to her.  
>"Nessa? What did Malfoy want?" Justin asked whislt he took the seat next to her. She shook her head and dazed into another daydream.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter. I just love the story...enjoy  
>Everything goes to JK Rowling !<br>I wish I owned these Characters :'(  
>Draco&amp;OC Pairing 3 <p>

Study Lesson

2 weeks later

They quietly laughed at eachother as they threw parchment across the table at eachother.  
>"If you'll excuse me... Professor Dumbledore needs my assistance..."Snape drawled, swishing his robes as he exited the hall. Malfoy was the first to get up and sit ontop of his table, his army of monkeys following. Luna took a seat next to Vanessa.<br>"Are you studying well?" She asked, putting her books infront of her. The Slytherins laughed extremely loudly making Luna and Nessa glare.  
>"Take a picture. It'll last longer!" Malfoy laughed.<br>"Who would want to take a picture of that?" Vanessa asked with a quirk. Malfoy climbed over his desk and stood on the other side of the Hufflepuff table. "And don't even say alot of people because frankly, not many are arguing with me." She chuckled. Luna was smiling at her best friends courage. "MAN, should I be in Gryffindor?" She said to herself with such confidence.  
>"You're messin', Bamford!" Goyle said, climbing to be next to Malfoy.<br>"Really? Observe!" She gathered the whole hall around her and Draco as she climbed over the table and stood infront of Malfoy. Nessa took her wand from her robes and everybody could already see Draco start to sweat. "It seems that your Monkey Master is frightened already and I haven't even started." Vanessa grinned, "Alas, the beads of sweat glistening on his forehead and his upper lip trembling. It seems that Draco Malfoy is now scared as I point out the recognizable signs. Also you can see, his chest. Contantly moving out of sheer fear." Nessa smugly said, sitting on the table, still infront of Draco.  
>"You're pushing it, Bamford." Draco muttered. She sharply stood making him tumble backwards slightly.<br>"Am I ?"Nessa posed, "I am standing up for everybody who was scared to. You're nothing but a weasle. A weasle with a fanclub it seems." Vanessa smiled. Pansy pushed her way forward infront of Draco and sharply slapped Nessa across the face. The was a sickening silence until there was a thud from Nessa's fist against Pansy's nose. "You got yourself a girlfriend, Malfoy.." She started.  
>"He already is my boyfriend!" Pansy gripped her nose,<br>"Don't touch me ever again or I'll break it." She warned, climbing and going back to her side of the desk to continue studying, slightly hurt that Draco went out with her. She sort of liked him but nothing major. Just an admiration. "So, if I were to mix-" She started before an uproar of cheers took over the Great Hall.

A couple of hours after Malfoy was humiliated, the bell went to signall the end of classes for that week. It only meant that dinner would be in an hour. Luna left with Vanessa at her side.  
>"You should start a debating club, you know? You really can fight." She complimented. Nessa just shrugged.<br>"I just really wanted to say that."Ness laughed. A hand shyly approached her shoulder and held her behind as everybody went off to their dormitories.  
>"Bravo, Bamford." Malfoy sneered, dragging her off to the side,"Nice show you put on back there." He growled at her. She sniggered.<br>"Was bloody true though. You were scared of me." Nessa smiled.  
>"Was not."<br>"Was so." She nudged him. Ness went to walk off when he grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! We've finished our civilised conversati-" She spoke before Malfoy pressed his lips to hers. Nessa was taken aback and she pulled away, firmly slapping his cheek with a shocked expression. "What the hell? You have a girlfriend!" Vanessa shot at Draco as he rubbed his cheek.  
>"What? No I don't."<br>"Pansy? What is she to you now, then?" Ness asked. Draco stammered but continued to deny the accusations, "Draco... You just kissed a Mudblood. Won't you get punished or something?"She put some hair behind her ear and sorted her tie as she loosely spoke.  
>"Well, I can't exactly tell my mother about this can I? Or any of my relatives for that matter!" He cowered. She scoffed.<br>"You're really pathetic. Can't even tell anybody about it!" Ness quickly then noticed Draco's look and tried to save herself, "I didn't mean it! Honestly I didn't!". Draco flared his nostrils and unbuttoned his robe.  
>"Really now?" He asked angrily.<br>"Drakey! Are you down here still?" A nasaly voice chirped with the footsteps approaching in sync. Pansy stood with a tissue to her nose and blood on the other parts of the white hanky. "Oh. And what are you doing down here with him?" She spat at Vanessa.  
>"I was just leaving actually." Ness smiled weakly at him, "I'll speak to you at dinner maybe?" She seemed to question. Draco almost nodded. Vanessa walked up the steps with a small smile growing on her face as she could feel his eyes on her. Pansy and him then started to argue heavily. It made her smile even more.<p>

Dinner was difficult for Vanessa to sit through. It had seemed that Draco and Pansy had made up. They kept smiling and touching eachother on the arm. Put her off her dinner it was that bad.  
>"Come on. It's your favourite. Beef and gravy! Eat up or I will." Justin said, nudging her with a big smile.<br>"Am I an idiot, Justin? I mean- he didn't even mean it, did he?" She asked, pushing her brocolli around the gravy. Justin shook his head. He put his knife and fork down and sipped at his Butterbeer.  
>"I don't know what to say"Justin rubbed her shoulder and Pansy started to laugh loudly. Vanessa started to grind her back teeth.<br>"You know, I can't!" Nessa said as she calmly placed her napkin onto the table and got up, "I'll see you in the basement."She muttered. Vanessa patted Justin's shoulder before sulking off to the hallway on the way to the basement. She wiped her face and slapped the side of her cheeks to keep her mind off of crying.  
>"Ness! Hey, V! Wait!" Draco shouted after her. He held up his jeans as he ran.<br>"What do you want and why are you holding your jeans?" Nessa asked. Draco just shook his head.  
>"Losing weight, that's all. Look, I have something of yours."He wheezed, "It's not here. It's in my dorm-" He tried to explain.<br>"Look, if this is one of your sick sexual jokes I don't understand then just stop right now!"She warned as she crossed her arms. Draco shook his head. He took her arm with and put his other hand onto the back of his jeans. He managed to get her into the dorm and she was gobsmacked. "It's bloody massive! How did you guys get the bigger dorm!" She laughed quietly. draco just laughed with her and let her be the first girl into his room. "Woah. You have double beds? We only have singles!" Vanessa sighed. As he looked around, Dracocollected what he had to show her.  
>"Ness. I think you will love me after this." He turned around and he was clutching Charlie. "I found him purring outside the dungeon door. I couldn't say no. He was just so adorable and fluffy." Draco laughed. He handed Charlie over to Vanessa who looked astounded to see him again.<br>"I thought he was dead. I was window shopping for another cat earlier today." She shyed. Draco smiled.

Vanessa placed Charlie onto the nearest bed and tightly hugged Draco.  
>"Thank you so much!"She whimpered, finally letting the tears out. He felt obliged to hug her back.<br>"V? Is everything alright?" He asked. Nessa pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with a small smile and chuckle.  
>"Wow! I rarely cry infront of people." She said. Draco put his hand to his heart and felt flattered.<br>"I feel pretty special now." He said, pulling his jeans up again, "I need a belt." Malfoy smiled. He turned and rumaged through his wardrobe. The door to his room swung wide open and Pansy was glaring.


End file.
